In existing microblog information publishing systems, a user and the user's published messages are closely related. When the user publishes a message, a user name of the user and the message may be displayed in a message list at the same time, generally, in a specific form of “user name: specific contents of the message”. Therefore, each message published by the user is traceable, and any user can trace the original publisher according to the message published by the user, which is not favourable for the privacy protection of the user and relatively limits the service of the microblog.